Memory Alpha:User projects/Unnamed redirect project
Over time, MA has built up a large number of lists of unnamed individuals. These pages are linked using anchor tags, but the "incoming links/what links here" shows only the page linking, not the target to which it links. This makes things difficult when individuals are merged (when identified as the same individual), or moved to a new location. As such, an undertaking began to individualize incoming links using redirects to point to the anchors. For this, anchor tags are added to each heading using a three digit number (leading zeroes, such as '001', '010', '122', etc). Redirects are created for these and categorized into the appropriate tree. Then all incoming links to individuals are converted to use these redirects (ie, images, episode credits, actor pages, etc). At times, entire groups can be identified with a single anchor/redirect, but smaller groups should use individual links, especially if any of those individuals had more detailed activity within an episode. Ideally, each "individual"-redirect should, at minimum, be linked to the actor, a screencap, episode of appearance, and a S/S/P page (eg "TNG Season 1 performers"). Individuals From various unnamed individuals subcategories: Holograms list * Unnamed holograms ** Barclay Program 15 holograms ** Beowulf characters ** Bourbon Street Bar holograms ** Café des Artistes holograms ** Unnamed Dixon Hill characters (~100 lks, 20 RDs) ** Emergency Medical Holographic programs ** USS Enterprise (brig) personnel ** Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A holograms ** Leonardo da Vinci's workshop holograms ** Orient Express holograms ** Parallax colony holograms ** Paris 3 holograms ** Paris 042 holograms ** Photons Be Free characters ** Sherlock Holmes characters Inhabitants lists * Dorvan V inhabitants * Elba II inhabitants * Gaia inhabitants * Juhraya inhabitants * Maranga IV inhabitants * Melona IV inhabitants * Moab IV inhabitants * Nimbus III inhabitants * Tarsus IV inhabitants (~10 links, ~5 groups) Personnel lists * Bersallis III colonists * Cestus III personnel * Darwin Genetic Research Station personnel * Kelvin Memorial Archive personnel * Narendra III personnel * Unnamed Orpheus Mining colony miners * Paraagan II personnel * San Francisco bar visitors * Terrasphere 8 personnel Species lists * Unnamed Bajorans (needs maintenance) ** Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel (needs maintenance) * Unnamed Cardassians (needs maintenance) ** Empok Nor personnel (needs maintenance) ** Kornaire personnel ** Obsidian Order personnel (no related incoming links) * Unnamed Humans (needs maintenance) ** Unnamed Humans (20th century) (needs maintenance, could be split by location on Earth) ** Unnamed Humans (21st century) (3 unanchored references) ** Unnamed Humans (22nd century) *** Unnamed Novans ** Unnamed Humans (alternate reality) (needs maintenance) ** Unnamed Humans (24th century) (~270 lks; ~70 RD) *** Unnamed Bringloidi *** Unnamed Mariposans * Unnamed humanoids ** Unnamed humanoids (22nd century) ** Unnamed humanoids (23rd century) ** Unnamed humanoids (24th century) * Unnamed individuals ** Unnamed individuals (21st century) ** Unnamed individuals (22nd century) ** Unnamed individuals (23rd century) ** Unnamed individuals (24th century) ** Unnamed individuals (25th century) ** Unnamed individuals (31st century) * Unnamed Klingons ** Goroth's starship personnel ** IKS Devisor personnel ** IKS Hegh'ta personnel ** IKS T'Ong personnel ** Klaa's Bird-of-Prey personnel ** Kohlar's battle cruiser personnel ** Kronos One personnel ** K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey personnel ** Unnamed Klingons (24th century) (~121 lks / ~21 groups) ** Unnamed Klingon military personnel (22nd century) ** Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century) (~164 links / ~51 groups) * Unnamed non-humanoids ** Unnamed non-humanoids (22nd century) ** Unnamed non-humanoids (23rd century) (needs maintenance) ** Unnamed non-humanoids (24th century) Starship personnel * Arcos personnel (anchored the 1 unnamed) * USS Brattain personnel * Columbia personnel * USS Denver personnel * USS Discovery personnel * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) operations division personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sciences division personnel * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) conn officers (virtually no incoming links, all linked in, but links need filling in) * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel * USS Exeter (NCC-1672) personnel * ECS Fortunate personnel * USS Honshu personnel * ECS Horizon personnel * USS Kelvin personnel * USS Lantree personnel Weird "job" versus "species"-or-"location"-based list * Dabo girls (~70 lks, 16 RDs)